


Snapbook

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: How to teach an old dog new tricks.





	Snapbook

 

 

“Hey Yev...” Mickey knocked on his son’s open bedroom door and stepped inside. 

Yev looked up from where he was sprawled on his bed reading a biology text book. “What’s up Dad?”

Mickey held out his new phone, some kind of Apple smartphone Ian had picked out for him. “Help me with this? No fuckin clue what I’m doing with it.”

Yev flashed a typical cocky teenage smirk at his fossil of a father as he sat up on the bed. He took the phone and spent a couple of minutes tapping the screen. 

“Alright...” Yev tapped the bed and Mickey sat down. “Lesson in session.”

Yev spent the next twenty minutes repeating the same instructions about where to find his contacts, his messages, his emails, the camera and his photos.

“Okay old man, how’d you feel about social media?” Yev grinned that cocky grin again. 

“Less of the old, I could still kick your ass. What the fuck is social media?”

“Instagram. Facebook. Snapchat. That sort of thing.”

“Snapbook?” Mickey frowned in confusion. 

Yev rolled his eyes skyward. “You are literally hopeless.”

“You are literally a pain in my ass.”

“Hey. You chose to have a kid.”

It was an innocent statement but it took all of Mickey’s control to keep his face from revealing too much. He took a breath then shot back a breezy retort. 

“Well if I’d known you’d turn into a smart ass nerd I mighta thought on it a bit longer. Now tell me about his Facesnap thingy. Ian has that...”

“Facesnap? I can 100% guarantee Pop doesn’t have that.” Yev snarked grumpily. 

“I thought he did.”

“No he doesn’t. Because it DOESN’T EXIST! He’s got Facebook and Snapchat. I’ll set you up on them but please do NOT tag me in anything ridiculous.” Yev muttered and started tapping the screen again. 

“Tag you? What the fuck is this thing?”

“Dad!” Yev huffed. “I beg you. Fight the urge to say whatever pops into your head.”

 

“So it disappears off the screen? After a few seconds?” Mickey checked. 

Yev nodded and smiled. “You got it! I’ve added me and Pop to your contacts. You can add more later.”

“Thanks Yev. Just a suggestion...don’t become a teacher. You have a very abrupt attitude to sharing knowledge.” Mickey smirked. 

“I have a biology test first period tomorrow. Please get out of my room and let me study.” Yev shoved his father off his bed. 

Mickey chuckled and grabbed Yev around the shoulders, planting loud smacking kisses all over his son’s face. 

“Ugh you’re so weird.”

 

Ian was working a night shift and Mickey couldn’t sleep. It was just after midnight and the house was all quiet. With a mischievous giggle Mickey switched on the lamp and grabbed his phone. His left hand clicked around for his camera while his right hand worked his cock, getting it hard. When he was standing to attention Mickey snapped a photo. 

“ _Send nudes.”_

He sent the photo and the caption, smirking at his ingenuity. Ian would be proud of his newly acquired skills with technology. He didn’t get a reply and started to drift off to sleep. Just as he was falling under a loud voice screamed out. 

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD DAD!! DO NOT SEND ME DICK PICS! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! DO NOT EVER SEND TO ALL!! EVER!! OH MY EYES!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
